mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Starkey
Jimmy Starkey is a 17 years old French child with an interesting personality. He wishes to become rich, more sexy and a famous cop, and is most often seen spending most of his time with his friend Double D Warner. Jimmy is accident-prone (usually seen sporting many bandages and band-aids), and is the weakest of the Eds (as evidenced in "Cry Ed", when he was hurt just cause a clothes-peg bounced onto his leg). Though Jimmy has a cowardly and delicate personality, he wishes to be strong and brave and a police chief keeping the piece in Ohio (the town the Ed, Edd n' Eddy series take place). He can be crafty when motivated, and twice formulated scams that were very successful - even getting back at the Eds with one particularly cunning scheme. Jimmy has shown how deeply attached he is to Doube D when someone tries to take him away from him, because he is a homosexual boyfriend of DD. Jimmy shows excellent cooking and drawing skills in some episodes, using his "Easy-Bake"-style oven to make soufflés, omlets, bread and cupcakes and, on one occasion, cookies that were shaped like sailors and demons. Info Jimmy is friendly, cowardly, and weak, but he was brave enough to become a part of Eddy Freebers' gang called the Eds. Cevin claims that "Jimmy is smart enough to be Eds' informant, but too cowardly and weak to ever be the leader or second-in-command." Though in fact Cevin hates the Eds. Relationship with The Eds For the entire series (except in dreams, and flashbacks taking place before his accident), Jimmy wears a retainer or 'tooth ring' as he calls it, to reset his teeth. This is due to a scam gone awry, when Jimmy bites into a bowling pin that Eddy had disguised as a pastry horn (revealed in a flashback in "Every Which Way Butt Ed"). As Eddy has shown to like him (and vice versa), Eddy feels that Jimmy is a rising star, and tries to take advantage of this when he can. One specific example is when Eddy teaches Jimmy how to run scams in "Ed in a Halfshell" then Jimmy becomes a part of Eddy's gang. Ed is friendly with Jimmy and as said before, is also his bodyguard. Even though it usually isn't beneficial (to Jimmy or Ed), Jimmy often likes to imitate Ed and do the foolish things Ed does. He also appears to be friendly with Rolf Lumbers (another member of Eds' gang) and also tells him flirtatious and dirty jokes, and both are snob, fear gym class, and share similar interests. He also joined his vegan club, Rolf's Vegan Club run by Rolf, though Jimmy has been known to eat meat. At at the end of the "Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Big Pic Show", he helped straighten Double D's tie as a kind gesture. The only major conflict between the two was in "An Ed Too Many", when Jimmy was jealous of Double D and Sara. Jimmy's relationship with Johnny 2x4 is basically the same as the one with Eddy, as Johnny has been known to be bossing Jimmy around, with Jimmy giving little to no fawks. Personality and traits Jimmy may seem weak and cowardly and very snob, as he is known to mostly care only for himself, but he is very intelligent and enjoys cooking more than monster trucks, but he has a darker side in addition to his more commonly seen angry persona. When the show first started, Jimmy was very accident prone and was teased a lot, especially by Sara and Cevin. He was nervous in most every situation, especially those which did not fit into his and Edd's world of love and cooking. Over time, however, he becomes a mischievous, sneaky little kid who is kind to the Eds and learns to scam people. There is still a lot of teasing going on in his life by Sara and Cevin, though, and he still in most cases uses a baseball bat to scare them away, and he also refers to himself as "I ain't just sexy, I'm smart as a whip too! Yeah!". A quote being very similar to one of Quinn Malloy's. In earlier episodes, Jimmy can usually be seen playing with Double D and Ed, them telling him what to do and make him their errand boy, but they are still friends. This setup seems to work well for all three of them. Jimmy is happy with his cooking, gaying with Double D, and maths, as well as the helping the Eds around with their jobs and scams. He puts up with Ed's bossiness because anyone who wants to get at Jimmy must go through his angry bodyguard Ed Hutton first. In addition to protecting him in the physical sense, Ed also protects Jimmy emotionally. When Cevin insults Jimmy’s quiche in "Pop Goes the Ed" by stating that it is a cursed food and has in turn cursed the party, Jimmy orders Ed to beat up Cevin for him, which he does without question. Jimmy doesn't really know what to make of the Eds' scheming. He still trusts them, and most of all, sees good in them. Jimmy also sees himself as the king of the world by being in Eds' team, and usually helps them get more quickly to money. Trivia *Eddy calls him "Timmy" instead of Jimmy sometimes. He also calls him "Starkey - mah boy". *In the episode "Ed in a Halfshell", Rolf asks Jimmy if he realises that his hair resembles the backside of a chicken. He does, tho. *According to "Who, What, Where, Ed?", Jimmy likes plums and oranges, since he was going to trade a giant Toothy toy and paint for those two items. *His report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': B **'English': D- **'History': B- **'Math': A- **'Chemistry': F+ **'Geography': A- **'Music': A **'Photography': B- **'Shop': D **'Home Economics': A+ **'Gym': F- *Jimmy's hair is exactly the same colour as his skin. *It is possible that Jimmy has relatives or friends from Norway because of the postcard he received in "The Eds are Coming". *Jimmy is the only character to wear more than two different pyjamas. He switches from a torquised blue pyjama and orange pyjamas to a yellow one. *His rapping background was flower field and his opponent was the Texas Roe's Criminal, Dan Pister. Gallery Jimmy_with_tatoo.jpg|Jimmy with a snake tattoo. Jimmy_as_alien.jpg|Jimmy as cute alien. Jimmy_in_Ed's_outfit.jpg|Jimmy in Ed's outfit. Jimmy,_Rolf_and_Sara_with_hot_dogs.png|Jimmy, Rolf, and Sara eating wieners. Eddy_with_Jimmy's_hair.jpg|Eddy with Jimmy's hairstyle. Jimmy's girly outfit.jpg|Jimmy's girly outfit. Jimmy's parents.jpg|Jimmy's parents. Category:Characters Category:French Category:The Eds Category:Cute people Category:Greedy Characters Category:Filled with Evil Category:LGBT Community Category:Teenagers Category:Cowards Category:Barzinis Category:Mobsters Category:Rich People Category:Needs editing Category:Lawful Neutral